Big Time Dreams
by JustAnotherWideEyedGirl
Summary: Charlotte Bunder, a sixteen-year-old girl trying to live out her dream, has gotten used to living with Big Time Rush at the Palm Woods. But after a little mix-up, she gets to know who the boys really are, and might get to live out her dream because of it
1. Chapter 1 Smoothie'd Hair

_Sometimes, I feel like I'm just a white sundress, my 6-string acoustic, and a dream. Or, maybe just nothing at all. Sure, my official nickname is "Lottie," but it really should be "nobody."_

Okay, that's more poetic than my usual.

It would be actually kind of cool to be "nobody." Like, say a mother asked her child who broke her special vase. He would say, "nobody," which would be me. Wait, uh, maybe that's not a good scenario... How about someone asked a guest to their party if the brought any "plus-one's" and they would say that they brought "nobody"-

"Charlotte?"

I turned to Guitar Dude, refocusing from thoughts. "Oh. Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess."

"That's cool," he said, nodding. I watched as his long hair flipped up and down with him. "What did you see?"

"Um, nothing... Can we just continue with the lesson?"

Guitar Dude nodded coolly again then bent over his guitar and started playing a complex piece. Once he finished, he looked up at me, giving me the signal to try.

I took a deep breath and softly attempted to imitate what he played, but I felt more like I was just making stuff up.

"Not quite there yet, dude, not quite..." he said. I gritted my teeth. I _hated_ it when he called me "dude." I honestly would prefer "nobody," at least it would be accurate.

"You just need to chill. Watch me again and let your hands fly away in the 'Song of Santana.'" I also hate that word, "chill." He used those two words at least 300 times a day each.

I didn't exactly want to take lessons from Guitar Dude in the first place. I mean I'm good enough to write my own songs. But when I moved to the Palm Woods, I remember hearing him play in the pool deck. That's when it hit me, I was going to be up against _that_. Of course, Guitar Dude isn't aspiring to be a songwriter like myself, but there had to people that are as good as him that were.

Anyway, I immediately begged for lessons. I needed to become an expert at guitar, I'm talking good enough to impress Kiss. And now I've kind of put my dream on hold until I've got this guitar down… which may be a good thing, since I'm only 16. At this age, one might be a little young to become a professional songwriter. I guess maybe if I try real hard, I could get some small jobs, like writing for demo CDs or those cheesy and unpopular, straight-to-video movies by the time I'm eighteen.

"Chill, Charlotte. Let your fingers relax," Guitar Dude says, then he wiggled his body like a hippie, his signature move.

"Can we just end lessons early today?" I asked, setting down my guitar. "I'm just not feeling it."

"That's cool, that's cool," he said. I have a feeling "cool" will join my list of words that annoy me, like "chill" and "dude," soon.

Then, a sound of running and yelling filled the pool deck. Guitar Dude and I turned, watching as the usual four came in.

Big Time Rush. They were a singing group of friends from Minnesota; Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Apparently, they're being produced by Gustavo Rocque, who produced a bunch of boy bands and had a lot of hits a decade ago. I guess Big Time Rush was his "comeback" group.

Around the Palm Woods, they were known as Big Time Reckless. Mr. Bitters, the apartment manager, absolutely despises them. But then, who doesn't he hate? Pretty much everyone else liked them; they were funny, cute, outgoing, and really good singers. I personally didn't talk to them much, they probably didn't even know I existed. Actually, not a lot of people know I exist around here. That's what you get when you're shy and quiet, I guess.

Anyway, their timing was perfect; I would be leaving the pool deck just as they were entering. When these boys go for a swim, everyone within 10 feet was bound to get soaked, and I did _not_ feel like getting wet today.

I grabbed my guitar book (which I don't actually use, Guitar Dude claims that books are "overrated" and you need to learn by "experience, not letters"), my pick, my capo, and as I was putting away my guitar into its case, the perfect example of how reckless this group of boys are occurred. And it happened to include me.

I didn't see exactly what happened, but apparently the boys were pushing each other and ended up near the table where Guitar Dude and I were holding lessons. Carlos was holding a smoothie, and, well, you can guess what happened. Someone pushed Carlos a little too hard, he fell, and smoothie land on, that's right, me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Carlos said, getting up off the ground, unharmed.

"It's okay," I said, quickly double checking my guitar. To my relief, not one spot of smoothie was on it. But my hair was not so fortunate.

His three friends looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. One of them, I think it was Kendall, helped me up while I think Logan got me a towel.

"Thanks," I said shyly, taking to towel and dabbing my hair with it. I tried not to stare at their amused faces. As I said, they were pretty cute. And I don't think I've ever been this close to them before… I immediately stopped myself before I became hypnotized in their cute dimples and gorgeous hair and…

"Sorry about that." I think it was James who said that. Whoever it was, I guessed he was the one who pushed Carlos.

"Really, its fine," I said, quickly picking up my stuff and leaving the pool. I'm sure my face was either flushed or outrageously blushing. I walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button, but Bitters caught me first.

"Did the boys…?" he asked. I nodded. He pumped his fist and ran to the pool, ready and excited to rat them out.

Let me change my thought; sometimes, I feel like I'm just a white sundress, my 6-string acoustic, and smoothie'd hair.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**My first fanfic! The excitement! I hope this wasn't too long. And... **__**I know on this site its cliché, but please review! Actually, I don't expect a lot, its kind of a boring chapter. But if you've got something to say… say it! Thanks! **_

_**Also, **__**I promise to post the next chapter very soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Washing Windows

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys sooooo much! I post my story up and then a couple of hours later I've already got four reviews! Thank you to LookAlive, Royal shadow1, Neverland Productions, and the annoymous "a" for reviewing, you guys seriously made my day. After your reviews, I worked as quickly as I could to post the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I [obviously] don't own Big Time Rush, just Charlotte.**

I rushed to my room on the third floor, 3E. For a moment, I couldn't find my key, and I started freaking out. I could feel the smoothie _drying_ in my hair already! But I evantually found it in the side pocket of my guitar case. I opened up to my apartment.

I loved my room. It was small but cozy. It had simply a kitchen that opened up to the living area, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a decent-sized closet. But my favorite part was the weird section of the living room that kind of cut off from the rest of the space. It was suggested as an office area, but I use it as my music area.

I set the gutar case in the little section, along with my other things, too. Then I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower.

After my shower, I dressed into my pajamas, ignoring the fact that it was 3 in the afternoon. It wasn't like I had any big plans for the rest of the day.

I turned on the TV, but I wasn't even settled in before there was a knock on my door.

I peeked through the peep hole. I could pretend I wasn't here if it was someone I didn't want to see myself in pajamas in the middle of the day.

It was Mr. Bitters. I decided that I should probably answer him.

"Hello?" I said. It almost came out as a question.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bunder," he replied, eyeing my clothing with confusion. He looked back up at me. "You will be happy to be informed that the careless boys who were the cause of smoothie accident today are punished by cleaning windows today from 3 to 7."

"Oh, that's not necessary, it was an accid-"

"Have a good rest of the day!" Bitters left quickly before I could debate. I swear I heard him laughing evilly as he did.

I sighed and walked over the my window that overlooked the pool area. Everything looked normal: the Jennifers were sunbathing and looking fabulous, Buddha Bob was trimmig hedges, Camille was practicing for a part - on Degrassi it looked like - with random people, and Tyler hiding from his mom behind an occupied table. The only thing different was the four boys washing windows, and none of them looked happy about it. I shocked myself by slightly giggling. I didn't want them to wash windows for the innocent accident, but they probably deserved it. You know, for all the times they disturbed neighbors, or broke property and Bitters didn't catch them.

Then Jo came onto the pool deck, dressed in gym clothes (I guessed she was coming back from the gym). She gave Kendall a tap on the shoulder and he turned around. I had to admit that they were practically the cutest couple ever. I loved how his face lighted up when ever he saw her.

I watched as they starting talking... But Kendall cut off the conversation quick by giving her a peck on the cheek and returning to his work. I sighed and turned back to the couch. I felt like taking a nice long nap for a nice long time...

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"I told you guys to not have that pushing contest." Logan complained.

"No one was getting hurt until /Carlos/ messed with my hair!" James growled.

"You were asking for if!" Carlos shot back.

"Guys!" I said, interrupting their argument. "Can we just stop fighting?the faster we work, the sooner we'll finish."

"Actually, it doesn't matter how fast we work or how windows we finish, we're still working from 3 to 7," Logan said. Why did he always have to be so technical?

"Four hours!" Carlos exclaimed. "Four hours of window washing! I thought you shouldn't cry over spilt smoothies."

"Actually, it's spilt milk," Logan corrected

"There was milk in it," Carlos mumbled.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled. It was Jo.

"Hey," she said. "You missed a great karate session today."

I laughed. "Sorry in missed it. Carlos spilt a smoothies on some girl and now Bitters is making us wash windows."

Jo laughed. "What am I going to do with you guys?" Her facial expression changed from amused to excited. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" I asked, but then James cleared his throat that plainly said "Stop flirting and get working."

"Sorry you'll have to tell me later." I gave her a peck on the cheek and waved as she left the pool deck.

I turned back to the window and started wiping. Then-

"Flirt."

I threw my rag at James as he was laughing. Then Carlos and and Logan starting laughing and joined in on calling me a flirt. I couldn't help but laugh.

Before we knew it were throwing wet rags and calling each other names, laughing and completely forgetting about windows.


	3. Chapter 3 Confidence Adrenaline

**Author's Note: **

**Again, thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed. You give me extra motivation to post new chapters! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Rocket Power, or the song, "Half Of My Heart" by John Mayer.**

**

* * *

**

**James's POV**

"A-HEM."

Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I stopped our "fight" instantly. Bitters was glaring at us.

"Your job was to wash windows, not make mayhem. I guess I'll just have to extend your punishment. Not only will you finish tonight's job thoroughly, you will have to work in the morning, 8 to 12."

"WHAT?" we all shouted.

"Mr. Bitters, we have to record tomorrow morning!" Kendall protested.

"Well that's too bad," Mr. Bitters practically snickered. "Because if you don't, you will no longer be able to stay at the Palm Woods."

We all shouted complaints immeadiately.

"Finish your job," Bitters said, ending the conversation and left.

"I can't believe this!" I cried out. I checked my hair in the reflection then screamed. The wet rags we had been throwing soaked random spots of my hair, making it look like I was really sweaty. I now _really_ regretted that this "fight."

We continued to wash windows, quietly suggesting plans to each other on how get out of the ridiculous situation.

"Lets find the girl I poured smoothie on!" Carlos said.

"No, no..." Logan said. "She couldn't change Bitters's mind. Besides, why would she want to?"

"Maybe smoothies make your hair shiny," I said, half-jokingly.

"Well then, you really need a smoothie, James," Kendall said, laughing. I gasped and checked my reflection again. Was it? No it couldn't be,... oh no. It was!

"My hair!" I screeched. "It's-it's... FRIZZY!"

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall starting laughing unmercilessly. I was about to strangle them when we heard a faint shout saying, "Keep working!"

We looked through the window. Bitters was sitting in a chair behind the glass, eating a donut and laughing hystrically.

"There's something really wrong with that guy." Carlos stated.

As we were working, I couldn't get my mind off my hair. Why was everyone staring at me? That kid - he just laughed! And that girl... I swear, she's mocking me.

But soon, a solution came right to me. A short guy in a dark blue bowler hat and sunglasses passed by. I quickly snatched the hat off of his head. But the guy wouldn't let me have it.

"Give... it... back!" I looked up and realized it was Tyler.

"Tyler. Do you _see_ my hair?" I said tugging hard.

"My mom is going to make me audition for a baby powder commercial!" Tyler debated, tugging harder.

But I quickly won and slapped that hat on in triumph. At the same moment, Tyler's mom came up to him, screamed "Oh, Tyler! We are so late!", then lifted him up and ran away.

"Sorry, Tyler," I mumbled. Carlos was stiffling a laugh, Logan rolled his eyes, and Kendall just looked disappointed in me. Sometimes, he was just like his mom, which gets annoying.

We returned to our work unusally silent.

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up at a shocking 5 a.m. that morning.

Then I realized I had slept over 13 hours.

I sat up on the couh drowsily. Why do I feel so tired? I've just slept the most I ever have in the past decade, but for some readon I felt so sleepy. I turned on the television and watched an episode of Rocket Power. Ahh, I missed these old shows.

I then made myself a stack of waffles. I realized halfway through the pile that I had skipped dinner. Then I kept eating until all waffles were gone.

After a filling meal I watched T.V. some more. At about 7 I decided to get ready for the day.

Once funny dressed and clean, I went over to my music area. I looked at the song I had started the other day. It wasn't very much, but it had potiential. I played the simple and quick chords then sang softly what I had so far:

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made of home out of everywhere I've been_

I thought for awhile. What was the point of the song? I had forgotten. What to write next? For some reason, my mind wandered to Big Time Rush. I wasn't sure why, but then I quickly came up with lyrics:

_Then you come on crashing in _[I smiled to myself as I sang this]

_Like the realest thing_

_Try my best to understand_

What rhymes with thing? Ting, ring, shing, ling, bring... Bring! What had Big Time Rush brought me? Smoothie'd hair? I sighed and gave up. It was 8 anyway, time for my daily walk. I wasn't much of a runner... Or worker-outer in general. But I loved taking strolls down the beach. I often got lots of song inspiration during them.. I also talked to God. I wasn't a very good Christian,going-to-church-wise. But I always "prayed," which I'd rather just call talking to God.

As I was walking through the lobby, something shocked me. The Big Time Rush guys... They were still washing windows! Bitters told me they were only work 3 to 7 yesterday...

I walked up to the front desk. "Mr. Bitters?"

He looked down from his newspaper (I saw what he was reading, it was just the funnies). "Yes?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Why are those boys still cleaning windows?"

"There was a... little dispute yesterday. They needed further punishment."

Then, I felt something that rarely happened to me. I called it a "confidence adrenaline." Sometimes, I just got so... emtional, that for a second, my shy self would retire and a new, confident me would shine through.

I took a deep breath. "May I have the number for the regional manager?"

Bitters pushed a card in front of me and brought up the phone for me to use. He then went back to his comics.

"Thank you," I said bitterly. I dialed the number.

"Hello?... Yes, may I speak to Thomas Ort?" I said, getting his name off of the card. "Yes, I'll hold."

Mr. Bitters started eyeing me cautiously. After a few moments, a man answered.

"Hello, this is Thomas Ort."

"Hi, Mr. Ort. I'm Charlotte Bunder, a customer at the Palm Woods in Los Angeles on Viktor Lane. I would like to issue a complaint."

Bitters's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Yes, and what exactly would that be?"

"The manager here, Mr. Bitters, has been punishing innocent boys unjustly."

"For example..?"

"A boy accidently split his smoothie on myself and Mr. Bitters punished him and his three friends by doing two 4-hour-long sessions of window washing. I did not personally request this, I didn't want them punished at all," I added. "I'd like to know if this is even allowed or acceptable."

"It most certainly is not. I will send a representative down immediately. Thank you for your call."

"Thank _you_." I hung up. Bitters's jaw had almost hit the ground.

Man, that felt good.


	4. Chapter 4 Half of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

**I felt like being nice and posting two chapters within one hour. Although, at least a third of this chapter is song lyrics... Enjoy anyway! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song "Half Of My Heart" by John Mayer.**

**Carlos's POV**

When I first saw Jessie Mays, I thought we were done. We were going to get kicked out of the Palm Woods, Gustavo would get so mad he would cancel our album, and we would have to go back to Minnesota.

The smoothie wasn't even that good.

She was tall, had a very scary, stern look on her face, and was wearing a professional Palm Woods suit. Bitters was following her, but instead of looking smug like I thought he would, he seemed scared like me.

"Which one of you is Carlos Pena?" she asked. I wimpered and slowly raised my hand.

"Mr. Pena," she said. I slapped on my helmet and braced myself. "I am sorry for Mr. Bitters inappropriate behavior." Wait did she say _Mr. Bitters _inappropriate behavior?

"You and your friends' unecessary charges" - she shot a mean look to Bitters - "have been lifted. On behalf of the Palm Woods Company, we give you a month of complimentary breakfasts. We are sorry for the inconvience." She gave Bitters another glare.

"W-Wait... We're not in trouble?" I stammered.

"Of course you aren't. Mr. Bitters has no right to punish you through labor, especially under these circumstances."

The guys and I cheered. Bitters was in trouble, we didn't have to wash windows, and Gustavo might not kill us!

"You can go now. Have a nice day."

The guys and I rushed outside the apartment. We hopped in the limo that was shockingly still waiting for us.

"It's only 8:45! Well get there by nine and only be a half an hour late!" Logan cried.

"Only half an hour? We're dead," James moaned.

"At least we didn't completely skip today's session," Kendall said.

"Maybe Gustavo won't realize we're late," I said.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

"Gustavo has been in there for the past two days," Kelly said. "I wouldn't be surprised if didn't even realize you're late."

I gave the guys a "told-you-so" look.

"What has he been doing in there for the past two days?" Kendall asked, pointing at the shut door to the studio, where we hear Gustavo pounding on piano keys.

"Trying to write a slow love song for Griffin," Kelly explained. "His deadline is less than a week. I thought he would be done by now, and you guys would be able to record today, but..." She was cut off by the sound of a large slam and a couple of piano notes. It sounded as though Gustavo was destroying the piano.

"I better go check on him," Kelly said bravely. I offered her my helmet. She thought about it for awhile, then evantually took it. "Just in case."

She opened the door carefully. Once it was fully open, Gustavo appeared in doorway suddenly, causing us to scream a little.

"YOU DOGS ARE LATE!" he yelled.

"Gustavo!" Kelly screamed. "Dot yell at them! Besides, _your _song is late."

Gustavo then did one of the weirdest things ever. He started crying. Well, crying probably isn't the right word. He starting a wailing loudly and dropped his head on Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly mouthed, "You can go home."

We were out the door before she finished the word "home."

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

By the time I got back to the Palm Woods, I had my entire song figured out.

Today's walk (which was twice as long as it usually is) involved me thinking about the Big Time Rush boys. I had watched as Jessie told them they were off the hook. I felt like I had an obession over them now, but then part of me (the common sense part) said I was being stupid and I didn't even know them.

"Half Of My Heart" was the title of my song.

Half of my heart loved those boys like brothers, the other half had no idea who they were. It was crazy. I felt like I was going mental but part of me loved it.

I rushed up to my room and got in the guitar, hurried to write down the lyrics I had written on my walk before I forgotten them. In end, I got...

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends_

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

_Then you come on crashing in, like the realest thing_

_Try my best to understand all that your love can bring_

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep_

_loving you_

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

_Made a plan, stay the man who could only love himself_

_Lonely was the song I sang till the day you came_

_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation_

_Half of my heart takes time_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep_

_loving you_

_Oh, with half of my heart_

_With Half of my heart_

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long_

_Down the road, later on, you will hate that I never gave more to you_

_than half of my heart_

_But I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop loving you with half of my heart_

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

_Half of my heart's got you_

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that half of my heart_

_won't do_

_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

_Half of my heart is the part of man who's never truely loved anything_

_Half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_Half of my heart_

_I have never been so pleased with one of my songs._


	5. Chapter 5 Stella

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I was rereading the four chapter I published and I found a LOT of mistakes. I am so sorry! I typed majority of those four chapters on my iPod, so I was actually kind of impressed, but still angry about it. I wish it was easy to go back and change mistakes. :\**

**Anyway, now I'm on my computer so there should be less mistakes! Woo-hoo! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Big Time Rush, but since they are not even mentioned in this chapter, I will shorten it to "I do not own the Palm Woods or Mr. Bitters." (I know, I sad BTR didn't end up in this chapter, too.)**

**

* * *

**

**Charlotte's POV**

After a little fine tuning my song, I decided it was time for lunch. Too lazy to make my own, I checked my wallet to see if I had enough money to go out to my favorite café.

_Crap._ I only had five dollars. I guess I'll just have to use my credit card. Okay, so it's not technically mine, it's my parents. I only use it for important things when I run out of money.

I bet you're wondering where my parents have been this whole time. My parents are back up in Northern California. My dad owns a successful winery so they didn't really want to move, but they wanted me to go fulfill my dream. In fact, I think they wanted me to become a professional songwriter more than I did. So they shipped me off to Hollywood on my own. I have a legal guardian, and, believe it or not, it's Bitters. It's not like he's a second dad or anything, but basically he legally guards some of the guests at the Palm Woods who are under 18 and without a parent. All he really does is sign papers. It's weird, but hey, it means I get to live in Hollywood all by myself. I mean, I visit my parents once a month or sometimes they visit me down here, it's not like I never see them.

Anyway, my parents pay the apartment rent and also send me about $300 dollars each month on top of the credit card. I hate that I'm kind of spoiled. When I have leftover money after each month, I donate it.

As I was in the elevator on my way to the lobby, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the photo ID and smiled.

"Hi, Stella!"

"LOTTIE!" Stella screeched. "I haven't talked to you in forever! How's L.A. treating ya? I can't wait to visit, I bet it's really sunny." As usual, she was talking a mile a minute. Stella was my best friend back in Northern California. We had been friends since 6th grade. She was they exact opposite of me; energetic, outgoing, and just all-out peppy.

"Calm down, Stel!" I said, laughing. No matter what, she always put a smile of my face. "How's northern C.A.?"

"Oh, rainy and cloudy, unlike the sunny southern side," she said. "But luckily, I'm not in Northern C.A."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping out of the elevator. "Are you on vacation?"

"Sure, let's call it that."

I walked through the lobby and out the doors. "Well, where are you?"

"The Palm Woods, in Los Angeles."

I looked up and screamed.

"STELLA!"

"CHARLOTTLE!"

We ran up to each other and embraced. I don't think I've felt this happy in months.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my best friend!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Neither can I!" We hugged again.

"I was just on my way to go have some lunch, wanna come?"

"Of course! Where are you eating?"

We both walked out to my car and drove to the café. We were talking non-stop about, well, everything. We ate at the cutest little café ever, "Bonne Mange," which meant "Good Eats" in French. It was quaint and was very French authentic. It was one of my favorite places in the whole world. After ordering and eating, we had almost finished updating each other on our lives.

"I can't believe I missed a confidence adrenaline!" Stella moaned, folding up here napkin and tossing in the bowl where her soup had been, showing she was finished. "And it happened the morning I was visiting! Unbelievable." She pushed in her chair and I picked up my credit card from the check book. "So, have you made any friends yet?"

I thought for awhile. I had a couple of acquaintances, but not friends. I answered "sorta."

"Like…?"

"Well, there's this girl named Jo. We once got talking about her demo CD that's she still working on. She says her record company is looking for new songwriters, but… it was kind of all empty small talk. We're not friends, really." We started walking back to the car.

"Char-Char, you need some new friends!" Stella laughed. "That's my goal for this week, to make sure you make new friends."

"This week?" I asked, turning on the engine.

"Yeah, I'm staying this until next Saturday. Today's Saturday, that's a total of seven days, which is equivalent to a week. Do you comprehend?" she teased.

I wasn't sure why I was shocked. Was that a long time or a short time? How long had I been expecting her to stay? I brushed all those thoughts away. What was important was I was going to spend a whole with my best friend in Los Angeles. And I can't loose my focus will driving on this busy highway.

"Where are you staying? I mean, are you staying in your own room?"

"Nah, I'm bunking with you," she said. "If that's okay, of course. Your parents said it would be."

"No," I said sarcastically. "It's not." Stella laughed. She loved it when I was sarcastic. "We better start unpacking your stuff then."

We drove into the Palm Woods parking lot and started unloaded her stuff from her car. As we were walking though the lobby, Stella insisted looking at the bulletin to see the "haps" that were going on at the "'Woods."

"Jam Session? What's that?" Stella asked.

"Oh, it's just a little party on the pool deck for singers and musicians to play some new songs and stuff. It's kind of like a little concert, I guess."

"Cool, so you're going to be in the next one?"

"What? No! It's for musicians," I debated.

"I think songwriters classify under musicians," Stella retorted.

"And you know I'm way too scared to perform in front of people I don't know."

"You've been with these people for 5 months now! You should know majority of them!" Stella sighed and her luggage she had being carrying. "Another goal of the week, get you to play in the Jam Session."

"Good luck with that, it's tonight."

We argued about it on way up to 3E.

"You told me you just wrote a new song!" she said. "It's the perfect place to be discovered! How are you ever going to become a professional if you never face your fears?" Stella said, setting her stuff down in my room.

I didn't know how to respond to that. She was right.

"Exactly. Now, you're going to perform in that Jam Session not only to let me hear your new song, but to be discovered by some singer or something and get your first songwriting job."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**[Another!] Author's Note:**

**Not my favorite chapter, I was planning to get more action in it, but I guess introducing Stella took longer than I expected.**

**By the way, I just wanted to let you know that the "Jam Session" is like on the episodes where BTR is randomly playing a song on the pool deck. (i.e. the very first part of "Big Time Terror") **


	6. Chapter 6 Jam Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Half of My Heart by John Mayer.

* * *

**

**Charlotte's POV**

_Gulp._

Oh. My. Gosh.

I cannot believe Stella talked me into this.

There weren't _this _many people at last time's Jam Session, was there?

And Jo, her cover of "Umbrella" was _really_ good. I can't believe I'm going to have to perform after _that_.

Wait, I have to perform _now_!

God, please help me.

Just take a deep breath. Wait, what if I forget to breathe? No, worse, what if I forget the words to _my own song_? I am doomed.

I had been practicing all afternoon. Stella had gone down and relaxed at the luxurious pool while I stayed in my cramped apartment, freaking out over this performance. Why, oh, why did she make me do this?

I think I just felt her give me a little shove and say "go on," but I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything right now.

Okay, now just take a seat on the stool. That's right, now say what you rehearsed…

"Hi." Oh no, my voice just cracked. "I'm Charlotte." Did I say Charlotte of Char-lot? "I'm going to play my original song, "Half of My Heart." That was okay. But now you have to do even better on the song. Start playing… Charlotte, _start playing the chords_!

My hands were super sweaty. I took another deep breath and... chilled. Unfortunately, Guitar Dude was right, I just needed to chill.

_I am in my room. No one is here but me. Not even Stella is here. The dim light from that old lamp in the music area is the only illumination._

I played the intro to the song with shocking ease. Then I started singing.

"_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends."_

_Did I always sound so bad while singing? Oh well, no one can hear me._

I continued with growing confidence.

"_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been."_

_That sounded better. Keep going._

"_Then you came crashing in, like the realest thing. Try my best to understand all that your love can bring…"_

Suddenly, there was nothing. No crowd, no pool. No apartment, no dim light, no me. Just the song.

So this is how it feels to be nobody.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Wow. This girl was really good. I can't believe she wrote that song herself.

I nudged Carlos and we exchanged looks.

Carlos whispered, "I swear, she looks familiar."

"_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation…"_

I gave her a once-over, then smiled.

"Yeah, you don't completely recognize her because there isn't strawberry smoothie in her hair."

Carlos gasped. "No way!" Then he tried his best not to laugh.

James overheard. "This is the girl Carlos spilled his smoothie on?" he whispered.

"Hey, it was mainly your fault!"

"You guys!" I whisper-yelled. I held my finger up to my lips.

"_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long…"_

Kendall joined in. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"She's hot?" Carlos guessed.

"Carlos should apologize?" I said, giving him a look.

"Her hair looks really shiny?" James looked over her hair intensely.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Kendall whispered.

"_But I can't stop loving you…"_

Suddenly, I had an idea that was worth putting a light bulb over my head. And I think Kendall had the same idea, too.

"_With half of my heart..."_

"Kendall, do you really think…?" I said quietly. Kendall nodded, smiling. We fist-bumped.

Kendall added quietly, "I was talking to her friend, she said she's here in Hollywood trying to become a songwriter." I raised my eyebrows.

"That's perfect! Gustavo won't be able to say no!"

I looked over at Carlos and James. Carlos was staring dreamily at the singer like he was in love; James kept touching his hair in jealously, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"_With half of my heart."_

She finished her song, and we applauded loudly with the rest of the crowd. A huge grin spread across her face. I had to agree with Carlos, she was pretty hot.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall said in a normal volume voice. "That's her friend." He pointed to a tall, skinny girl who was now hugging, what's her name? Charlotte I think?

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Stella."

"Oh, I thought her name was Charlotte."

"Oh wait, no. Charlotte's the songwriter and Stella's the friend."

"Gotcha."

We quickly ran over the plan with Carlos and James.

"Ingenious!" Carlos exclaimed. We all gave him weird looks.

"It's a cool word." he muttered.

"Quick, let's talk to them in the lobby before the next performer starts." Kendall quickly walked over to Stella and Charlotte.

"Hey, Kendall!" Stella said, like they were old friends. "This is my bestest friend ever I was talking about, Charlotte!"

"Hi," Kendall said. "Um, I don't know if you know but Carlos kind of spilled a smoothie on you."

"Oh, yeah," she said shyly. "I'm s-sorry."

Carlos laughed. "Don't be! It was our fault. _We're_ sorry." Charlotte blushed violently.

"Your song was amazing," I said. If possible, Charlotte blushed even harder and muttered a "thanks."

"And we were kind of wondering if we could use it in our next album," Kendall said.

Stella practically screamed. "I told you so, I told you so!"

"Um, uh…" Charlotte said, her face now flushed with shock.

"Of _course_ you can! When and where should we meet you?" Stella interrupted.

"We'll have to call our producer," James said. "But if we could have your number…?" Stella rushed to write the number on a piece of paper that appeared out of nowhere. "And by the way…" James started. The three of us rolled our eyes; we knew what was coming. "…Is your hair naturally that shiny?"

Charlotte, for the third time, blushed. "Um, I d-dunno."

"I mean, do you think that the smoothie made your hair any shinier?" James blurted.

Charlotte giggled shyly. I'm sure she knew about James's hair obsession. "I don't think so…" James's face dropped.

"We'll give you a call soon," I said.

"Thanks," she managed to say.

We gave a wave and left, trying to talk over Stella's screams.

* * *

"I can't believe how perfect this is!" Kendall said as we entered our apartment.

"What if Gustavo says no?" I started to worry.

"He can't say no, he just… can't!" James said. He was checking his hair in the mirror... again.

"She was awfully pretty…" Carlos said, hugging his helmet. James gave him a good and hard smack on the back of the head and Kendall and I laughed.

"Hey, did you ever find out what was up with Jo?" I asked Kendall, reclining on the couch.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask her. But she wasn't at the pool today and she didn't ask me at the Jam Session," Kendall said, sitting next to me.. "By the way, that's where I met Stella, at the pool."

"Yeah, we don't care about your love affair," James teased. He received a pillow at the face for that. Then pillows started flying everywhere.

"You guys!" I had to yell. "Let's call Gustavo." Kendall pulled out his cell and dialed Kelly's number on speaker.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Kelly, we've got a plan…" Kendall said, winking at us.

"I don't know if I should really be a part of this…" Kelly said hesitantly.

"It's a good plan!" Carlos promised.

"Okay…" Kelly replied slowly. "Let's hear it."


	7. Chapter 7 Gustavo's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

**I stayed up very late to finish and publish this chapter, so I hope you all appreciate it! (and I hope there's not a lot of mistakes) :D

* * *

**

**Charlotte's POV**

I've never seen Stella like_ this_ before.

Stella, as you can imagine, can get very dramatic and excited and crazy. The worst she's ever been was when we went to a Justin Timberlake concert. She was screaming so loud she lost her voice for the next few days, she pulled her hair so hard she had to get a couple extensions for the lost hair, and she jumped up and down so uch, she sprained both of her ankles (of course, she didn't notice any of it until the next day). No joke.

Imagine that times three and that's how pumped she was.

We immediately went back to my room so she wouldn't disturb the Jam Session, but even back in the apartment, I'm sure we disturbed a couple of neighbors.

"CHARLOTTE!" she yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW _BIG _THIS IS?"

"Yeah," I said. "The band _is_ Big Time Rush, you know."

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU!" she said wiggling her finger in front of my face. I let her scream and dance and jump for a while until she finally settled down enough to sit on the couch.

Even though I wasn't acting it, I definitely felt excited… possibly more excited than Stella. I mean, a group of four insanely cute and talented guys were going to be singing a song _I wrote. _But I kept my emotions calm so Bitters wouldn't kill us for making so much noise and because I felt more nervous than excited. What if the producer hated it? I think I would go into a deep depression if he did.

"Stella," I said. "It's my song that's being recorded, not yours. Why are you so hyper?"

She was grinning, ear to ear. "Because I'm your manager, of course!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Stel, I'm not sure if songwriters have managers."

"Well this one does!" she laughed, poking me in the stomach. I went into hysterics. I'm really ticklish.

"Stop, Stella!" I said. She smiled devilishly, but stopped nonetheless. She jumped up and started dancing. She tried to sing the words to my song, but she hadn't quite memorized it yet. "Half of my heart's got a real good situation, half of my heart's got you. Half of my heart's got the right mind to tell you I won't love… no, uh… can't keep loving you!" As I watched her, I yawned. It had been long day.

"You're yawning at 8 o'clock?" Stella asked, still dancing. "In Europe, the evening doesn't start until 8!"

"I woke up at 5 this morning," I explained.

"WHY?" she practically screamed. She stopped dancing.

"I went to bed at 3 in the afternoon yesterday."

Stella shook her head in disappointment. "Lottie, Lottie, Lottie… what am I going to do with you?"

"Manage my songwriting dream?" I suggested. Stella gave a whole-hearted laugh and fell onto the couch next to me.

"Go to bed then," she said simply.

"No, I have to help you set up the couch for you to sleep in…" I yawned.

"Charlotte Mae Bunder!" she said angrily. "Go to bed!" She stood up and pointed at the bedroom door.

"Who are you, my mother?" I joked and walked in my bedroom.

The moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**James's POV**

I got early that morning, as usual. But this time Kendall, Carlos, and Logan got up only half an hour after me. Mrs. Knight was up, too, but Katie, as usual, slept in. She didn't have to worry about straightening and gel'ing her already pin-straight and shiny hair or recording songs early in the day.

I took my usual half hour to get my hair ready while Mrs. Knight made breakfast. Once my hair was perfect, the rest of the guys were up.

"'Morning, Mom," Kendall said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Yum, pancakes!" Carlos said excitedly. He took a plate and started piling up as much as he could.

"You know I make pancakes on recording days," Mrs. Knight said as Carlos loaded his plate.

"I can't believe we still have to get up this early," Logan said, taking a plate, but only took 3 pancakes. "If Gustavo lets us use Charlotte's song, they'll still have to record the instrumental part before we can record."

"Well, we have to help convince Gustavo to use the song," Kendall debated. I nodded in agreement and filled up a plate of pancakes for myself after Logan.

"Kendall, eat!" Mrs. Knight said. Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate.

After a delicious breakfast, I called up Charlotte.

"Yell-o?" a peppy girl answered. I figured it was Stella.

"Hey, can Charlotte meet us in the lobby in 15 minutes with her guitar? We'll give her a ride to the recording studio to convince our producer about her song."

"Oooooh!" Stella said. "Can her manager come?"

"Um, sure."

"WOO-HOO! We'll be there in 15!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"See ya then."

"Seeeee yaaaa!" _Click.

* * *

_

We got to the studio 10 minutes before Kelly asked us to. Ironically, the one time Gustavo didn't know we're coming is the time we're early.

Charlotte was looking completely nervous while Stella was excited. Sometimes, I couldn't help but laugh looking at the two. They we're polar opposites but seemed closer than sisters. It was almost comical.

Kelly greeted us and told us to wait in the meeting room. She promised she would come back with Gustavo "in a jiffy," but it took her 15 minutes.

"What is up with them?" I asked, after losing another pen war with Carlos. Kendall and Logan shrugged.

Even though Charlotte was looking pale white, I realized how pretty she was. She had long-but-not-too-long sandy blonde hair, gorgeous blue-green eyes, and, I don't know, she was just pretty. It's a good thing Carlos hasn't called dibs on her yet.

I guess Stella was pretty, too, but it was more her personality that was a turn-off for me. She was just too… outgoing. It was almost scary.

Finally, Kelly came in the room dragging Gustavo.

"Sit," she commanded, almost angrily, and pointed to a chair next to Kendall. After he sat, she sat on the other side of him.

Gustavo looked… terrible. His eyes were baggy with dark, dark circles underneath. He wore a dirty sweatshirt and disturbing purple velvet pants, and… was he wearing _flip-flops_?

"Gustavo," Kelly said, sounding she had already told him a couple of times. "This girl here is going to play you a slow love song. And if you like it, we will use it in the album, okay?"

Gustavo grunted. Kelly turned to Charlotte and gave her the signal to play.

Charlotte looked like a deer in headlights. I'm sure Gustavo at the moment was probably the most frightening thing she will ever see in her entire life. But nevertheless, she sat herself onto stool already set up and nervously started playing guitar.

I crossed my fingers. _Please don't mess up, please don't mess up…_

"_I was born in the arm of imaginary friends..."_

Crap, her voice cracked on that first line.

"_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been…"_

Okay, she's getting better…

"_Then you come on crashing in, like the realest thing…"_

I glanced at Gustavo. He was listening intently, which I took as a good sign. I peeked at him again halfway through the song and his expression was completely blank. If his eyes weren't open, I would've bet he fell asleep.

"_Half of my heart... half of my heart."_

Charlotte played the last chord, then everyone turned to Gustavo. He sat up straight like he was about to say something very important. Carlos and I crossed our fingers.

"That… was…" Everyone leaned in...

"Horrible."


	8. Chapter 8 Griffin

**Charlotte's POV**

You know that feeling where in the back of your mind, where you know something is going to happen but another part really doesn't want it happen. So your mind thinks it isn't going to happen and then when it does happen, you realized you knew it was going to happen the whole time?

That's exactly I how I felt.

I looked around the room. Stella looked offended, Logan and Kendall looked shocked, James looked confused, and Carlos, angry. But the assistant girl, I think it was Shelly or Kelly, was rolling her eyes and trying not to smile.

"Gustavo, can we talk outside for a moment?" she said, then dragged him out of the room. After they left, everyone turned to me and started shouting random things.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte," Kendall said.

"Gustavo's stupid!" Carlos proclaimed.

"It was not horrible," James reassured.

"He hasn't slept in a couple of days!" Logan declared.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Stella screamed. She got out of her seat and started marching towards the door. I jumped on her.

"No… Stel… don't beat him up..!" I tried to pull her back into her seat. The guys were chuckling as we did so.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Stella barked at them.

"You look like Gustavo and Kelly," James explained. "Gustavo gets really mad, then Kelly has to jump on top of him to try and stop him."

We looked at each. I quickly jumped off of her back and we took our seats.

Then Gustavo and Kelly came back in. Gustavo was laughing strangely, but Kelly gave him a not-so-soft punch in the stomach to stop him.

"I'm so sorry girls," Kelly said. "Gustavo hasn't been… his normal self lately. He's been freaking out over the song and hasn't really gotten any sleep in a couple of days. Let's just say…" She glanced at Gustavo, who seemed to have fell asleep while standing. "...he's not in the right mind to tell you his this decision." I slightly smiled at her pun. "We'll call Griffin and he can make the decision."

The guys and Stella cheered. I smiled, but I didn't want to cheer yet. What if this Griffin guy said no?

"Kelly?" Stella asked. "Who's Griffin?"

"He's the CEO of the company," Kelly explained. "He's the one who wants this slow love song in the first place. I'll go call him." She grabbed her phone out of her purse and left the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back and told us Griffin would come in half an hour.

"So I guess you can hang out until then," she said. "I'm going to drive Gustavo home and try and make him take a nap." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll be back before Griffin gets here."

I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling Griffin wasn't nearly as scary as Gustavo and after 2 performances, I might actually feel a little comfortable showing him my song.

I turned to talk to Stella, but she was busy flirting with James. I could tell she liked him a lot; but I could also tell he didn't really like her.

"So you're Minnesooota, eh?" she said, trying talk in a Minnesota accent.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked uncomfortably.

"It's a Minnesota accent!" she cried.

"Woah, we have an accent?" Carlos asked excitedly. "What does it sound like?"

Stella ignored him. "Where from Minnesota are you guys from?"

"Edina, it's a suburb of Minneapolis," James said.

"Cooool," she said, running out of things to say. "Um… What's in Minneapolis? I mean, other than snow." She joked.

"Well, there's the Mall of America. It's, like, the biggest mall in America,"James said. Stella's jaw dropped.

"I'M MOVING TO MINNESOTA!" she screeched. James and I laughed.

"So… Charlotte…" someone said next to me. I turned. It was Logan

I was quiet, but gave him the signal I was listening.

"Where are you from?"

"Just outside of Napa, California." I said shyly.

"That's cool… that's cool…" Was he blushing? _Oh my gosh, I was making one of the Big Time Rush guys blush_…

"It… it's in Northern California, in Napa Valley, you know?." _Good girl, Charlotte, you're actually talking to a cute guy with some confidence._

"How long of a drive is it from here?" Logan asked and smiled. _Oh my gosh… his dimples…_

"A-About seven hours," I said, trying not to get mesmerized.

"Did you fly here?" Carlos said, with wide eyes. _Woah... talk about adorable__ chocolate brown eyes…_

"Okay, guys!" Kelly came into the room. "Griffin's here."

A tall, gray-haired man with a serious look on his face entered the room with a man and a woman behind him. They were all dressed in suits.

"Hello, boys," the tall man greeted Big Time Rush. "And girls." He said, acknowledging Stella and I.

I could definitely tell he was a CEO. My confidence started to crack. He wasn't… disturbing like Gustavo, but he was definitely intimidating. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Hello, Mr. Griffin," Stella said. She reached across the table to shake his hand. "I'm Stella Robinson, Charlotte Bunder's manager." I had to hold back my laugh. Stella? Acting serious? Although if I didn't know her better, I would've believed she was as professional as she made out to be.

Kelly cut in. "Gustavo was having… difficulties" – boys started coughing to try and cover their snickers – "writing a slow love song, so we decided to hire Miss Bunder."

"Alright," Griffin said taking a seat with the man and woman still standing behind him. "Do start playing."

I gulped. _Take a seat in the chair, Charlotte. Start playing! Do what you did before… there's nothing but the song, remember?_

I relaxed myself and started playing, flowing into my nothingness with ease. But after the first chorus, Griffin cut me off.

"I like you," he said, nodding and smiling. "Sarah_." _He turned to the woman standing behind him. "Get me some broccoli with cheese." He added. I gave a confused expression to the boys. They shrugged.

"What about the song, Griffin?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"Oh, right," he said. He then poised himself in to a thinking position, leaned over the table, his right hand in a fist that held up his and head, the left lightly touching his right elbow. After a couple of moments he made up his mind.

"Big Time Rush can use the song," he said. Everyone cheered, including myself.

"But," he said, cutting off the cheer. "I want her" – he pointed to me – "singing it, too."

My jaw dropped. Stella screamed with glee.

"Griffin!" Kelly said even more impatiently before. "You know we already have a track with Jordin Sparks! We can't have another five-way duet!"

"Ah," he said. "Yes, well…" He went back to his thinking position. After three seconds, he proclaimed. "She will sing background, uncredited."

Stella pounded her fist. "No way! She will be credited for writing the song! I want justice!" I grabbed her arm.

"He's talking about the singing part," I whispered quietly.

"Oh, sorry..." Stella mumbled.

"Excellent. Marcus, get me a contract," he told the man behind him. Marcus pulled out a thick contract behind his back. I didn't even question where he had been keeping it.

Griffin reviewed the contract then signed it, then passed it over to me and Stella. Stella read the contract "thoroughly," but I know she was barely skimming.

"Everything seems to be in order," she said. Marcus pointed out where Stella and I had to sign.

"Excellent," Griffin said again. "I'll expect the track by Wednesday."

Sarah then came in, with a plate of broccoli with cheese.

"Ah, thank you, Sarah," he said and grabbed a piece of broccoli and took a bite. "Delicious." He then left.

Stella screamed for the fiftieth time this trip, but this time I joined her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woo-hoo! Take that Gustavo! :-) I'm excited for the next few chapters.**

**Okay, so I don't know exactly where Big Time Rush is supposedly to come from in Minnesota, but I guess somewhere in the metro. I was going to say Minneapolis, but I thought Edina was a cooler name. ;) And I chose Napa for Charlotte because, you know, her family owns a winery… Yeah.**

**Also, I wish I lived in Minnesota! I came across the fact Minnesota has the biggest mall in America; sweet, right? Ironically, it has "Nickeloden Universe" in it, an indoor theme park. :D**

**I thought James would like to brag about the Mall of America. xD**


	9. Chapter 9 Instrumental

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for such the long update! I've been busy, busy, busy... but I'm back (for now).**

**I'm guessing no one has noticed yet, but I have started two polls. I am constantly changing my mind about who Charlotte and Stella should end up with and I want your guys' opinions as an extra reference. If you would please vote in both polls, I will love you forever. **

**An extra shout-out to LookAlive for posting the 24****th**** review! (24 is my lucky number) You get a golden star for the day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Big Time Rush or the song, Half of My Heart by John Mayer.**

**Charlotte's POV

* * *

**

It's 2:34 p.m., I've been here for the past 4 hours doing the same thing over and over again, I haven't had anything to eat today except a granola bar at 7:30 this morning, and I have "Half of My Heart" stuck in my head in 5 different keys being played by 6 different instruments. But yet, I still feel like the happiest person in the world.

"All right, Kevin…" I said, talking to the drums player. "You've got the switch of beat in the last chorus now?" He nodded.

"Okay, from '_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination…_'" I hummed out harmonies as the band members played the music.

"Tyler!" I said called out the bass player. "Remember, we changed the A to C?"

"Sorry," he replayed the part and got the tune right. I nodded in approval.

The past 4 hours have been long and stressful but fun. After I made sheets of music on a special program Gustavo had (really cool, by the way, I'm used to writing it in by hand!), giving Stella her one and only job to print copies, teaching the band the music, then editing it many times throughout practice (and along the way, trying to find harmonies for the singing parts). It was hectic, but I loved the feeling of importance and power. Having the band was so much easier – and fun - than figuring out the accompaniment by myself in my music area with a guitar and a keyboard.

"Guess what, you guys…" I said. "I think we've got it!" The guys cheered. I grinned. "I'll go ask Kelly if we can start recording… keep practicing while I'm gone!"

I rushed out of the room and into Gustavo's office where Kelly and Stella were working… well, more like gossiping over the lastest celebrity gossip from Pop Tiger.

"Hey Kelly, the band's ready, can we start recording now?" Stella clapped cheerily and Kelly replied "yes."

She led me in the recording part of the sound booth. She introduced me to Cleo, the guy who was in control of the sound board. He looked Jamaican with dreadlocks and a knit beanie, but nice all the same. He pressed a bunch of buttons and dials and showed me some basics, like the volume of individual instruments and the echo controller.

"We ready to go?" he asked. I nodded excitedly. He gave me a pair of huge headphones then put on a pair himself.

Cleo gave the band a signal to start. I smiled at the clever two note bass entrance I thought up. The whole band joined in after two beats.

As they recorded, I couldn't help but have a huge smile grow across my face. I wanted to jump and dance and scream, listening to my song become a reality. The instrumental was more beautiful than I could've ever imagined it.

After they finished, I gave them all thumbs, but Cleo thought differently. He explained to me the pitchy and off parts.

"Okay guys, let's do that again," he said. He gave them the signal and they started up again.

I think for the rest of the day, I was smiling.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

At about 10, Kelly sent us home and scheduled to record tomorrow while Charlotte and Stella stayed working on the instrumental part. I don't we've ever been this excited to record a song.

"It's such a great song," Logan said for the hundredth time during the ride home. James and I exchanged glances. Looks like Carlos isn't the only one who's fallen for Charlotte…

When we got back to the Palm Woods we decided to, once again, hang out at the pool.

To my relief, Jo was at the pool, too. She looked so beautiful, her straight hair was half up and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Hey, Jo," I said, grinning. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Kendall!" she said. She jumped and gave me hug. I tried not to melt. "What's up?"

"Not much," I said. "You know the girl that performed after you at last night's Jam Session?" Jo nodded. "We're using her song on our next album."

"Cool," she said. "She must be a songwriter?"

"Yeah," I said. Jo squealed.

"Perfect, can I use her sometime?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that thing I was going to tell you about while you were washing windows? Well, I was going to tell you I've finally gotten a deal to start a demo CD!"

My jaw dropped. "Really, Jo? That's great!" I hugged her again. "It's about time, you're the best singer I know!" She giggled and blushed.

"Yeah, but the company is looking for more songwriters, preferably young and new ones, we still need two more songs for the CD."

"That's great! Charlotte's amazing, you'll love her." There was a bit of uncomfortable silence after that. I quickly told her about how Carlos and Logan were in love with her.

"James isn't interested?" Jo asked, smiling.

"Nah," I said. "I guess he's giving Logan and Carlos a chance this time. But her friend, Stella, she's definitely got her eye on James."

Jo frowned after that.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jo said. "I… I have to go. Talk to my producer. Yeah…" She swiftly left.

I sighed. What did I do wrong?

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

Finally, after 7 times, we got a good recording.

"Good job, you guys!" I told the band members. "You're great, honestly. And thanks for everything, Cleo."

"No, problem, mon," said, laying on his think Jamaican accent.

I took a copy of the recording on a CD. "Now to get the singing parts down." I waved Cleo, Kelly, and the band members good-bye and Stella and I got into a limo that was waiting to take us back to the Palm Woods.

"Charlotte, I never knew you were this amazing," Stella said. I blushed and mumbled a "thanks." "Seriously, I hope I can find you more jobs before I leave. Cause _you've_ _got talent_!" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I really need you as my manager because I haven't got talent finding jobs."

Stella smiled. "They're everywhere, you've just gotta keep your eyes open and use some confidence!"

I parked at the Palm Woods and we entered the lobby.

"Let's go swimming!" Stella cheered. I sighed.

"Can't, I have to figure out these harmonies. Maybe I'll join you later."

We went back to 3E and Stella got into her swimsuit while I got something to eat.

Stella was just about to leave as she looked back at me eating my sandwich.

"Oh… Charlotte don't do this! I'm going to feel so guilty! You'll be up here working your butt off while I'm down there flirting with James." I couldn't help but laugh. "Please come down? Just for an hour, tops?"

I sighed, then looked back at my sheet music. After four hours of working on the song, the pool was extremely tempting.

"Okay," I said, setting my plate aside. "But if I don't have an arrangement ready for singing by tomorrow, you're the one to blame."

Stella squealed. I rushed into my room, put on my swimsuit, and we left for the pool.

I felt like I was on top of the world.


	10. Chapter 10 Recoding Time!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Another late update; I'm sups (nickname for super) sorry! But, unfortunately, the updates throughout the week are going to be minimum, too. Tomorrow I have auditions for a play, but it only lasts a week. I'll try my hardest to update daily!**

**And I know there was bit of problems with my polls… I forgot to "show" them on my profile. xD My bad! So now you can vote. Please? Thanks; love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Big Time Rush, not the song "Half of My Heart" by John Mayer, not even Taylor Swift. (No, she's not mentioned, but I still don't own her.)

* * *

**

**Logan's POV**

I'm not perverted. I'm not the kind of guy who only cares about girls' bodies. I'm not attracted by those kind of features. But oh man, Charlotte is… really hot.

And is it really my fault? Does she _have_ to wear a bikini?

Relax, Logan. If you were perverted, you would be attracted to Stella, who's extremely tall and anorexic-ly skinny. You just have a huge crush Charlotte, that's why you're thinking this way.

I looked over at Carlos. He was staring at Charlotte, too. I was glad Kendall and James didn't like Charlotte. If a girl was interested in looks, she would go for James. If a girl was interested in personality, she would go for Kendall. Carlos and I _never_ got the girl.

It would be a fair fight. Now it just depended on whether Charlotte liked stupid but funny or awkward but smart. At first I thought Charlotte would definitely go for me. I mean, she was quiet which obviously meant she was very observant which leads to intelligence. It was perfect. But then I thought about the saying "opposites attract," which supported "Charlos." Aw, crap. They already have a nickname and _I _was the one who thought of it. What about our nickname? "Logette?" "Charlog?" Wow, none of them are anywhere as good as "Charlos."

"Heeeeey guys!" Stella greeted us, setting down her stuff on an empty chair next to Kendall.

"Hey, Stella," we greeted. "Hi, Charlotte," Carlos and I said in unison. Charlotte violently blushed. She nudged Stella, asking her quietly where she should sit.

"Anywhere you want?" Stella asked confused. She then noticed that there were no empty seats by her. "Oh…" Stella said, smiling deviously. "Go sit by Logan, over there."

Now _I _was the one who was blushing. Carlos turned to me, giving me a threatening glare.

"_N_o _flirting with my girl!"_ he whispered.

"_She's not your girl!" _I whispered back. Carlos gaped, shocked that he wasn't the only after Charlotte.

Charlotte took a seat next to me. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hey, Charlotte," I said, trying my best not to smile too much. "Want some ice cream?" indicating the cones ice cream we had.

"There's ice cream here?" Charlotte asked. I pointed over to Katie, where she was selling ice cream behind a bunch of bushes, so Bitters wouldn't find her. "Oh, um, no thanks. I don't have any money."

"I'll lend you some!" Dang. Carlos beat me to it.

Charlotte cheeks went cherry red. "I… um… n-"

"What flavor do you like?" I asked. "Any toppings? I can get it for you."

"No, _I'll_ get it, since I'm paying for it!" Carlos shouted at me.

"I can still get it, just give me the money."

Carlos mad his angry face, which made me laugh. I could help it, it was just… he just couldn't pull it off. It looked more like a cross between pouting and furrowed eyebrows. It was one of the funniest things.

Carlos stared at me in confusion. I stopped laughing.

"Sorry, you mad your 'angry' face." Carlos's expression turned from confused to amused.

"I, um," Charlotte piped up. "Really, don't… need any ice cream."

"Oh, okay," Carlos and I said in unison. "Jinks!" We both punched each other.

Kendall stood up. "I'm going for a swim." He ripped off his t-shirt then jumped into the pool.

"Me, too!" James said a little too eagerly, obviously trying to get away from Stella.

"Ooh! Ooh! Watch this!" Stella said, following James into the pool by doing a flip.

I couldn't help myself but say, "Oh yeah?" and then back-flipped in the pool. I surfaced quickly, trying to look at Charlotte's face to see if she was impressed. But it wasn't her who was entertained…

"That was _amazing_! Teach me, teach me!" Stella said, shocked.

Carlos did his "Tarzan Scream," then cannon-balled into the pool. We all then turned to Charlotte.

"Come on, Lottie! The water's waaarm!" Stella sing sang.

Charlotte sighed and grinned, then did a perfect, straight dive into the water. We all cheered enthusiastically.

We all swam in the pool for another hour, trying out different diving tricks, until Charlotte said to nobody in particular, but in the loudest tone I've ever heard her say anything, "I need to go back and start working on harmonies."

Stella booed. We called, "Party pooper!"

Charlotte blushed a little, but smiled. "Sorry." She picked up her stuff and left pool with flourish.

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

To my luck, going to the pool didn't affect my harmony work time. In fact, it only took me an hour to finish the accompaniments.

I did call Kelly for a few pointers. Something in the bridge just didn't seem… right. But Kelly knew exactly what to do; she said that the "_can't keep loving you_" part seemed very deprived. She suggested someone to echo it. Unfortunately, that someone was me.

"Why don't we split it half? Logan and James can do the echo…"

"Griffin wants to hear _you_ sing!" Kelly told me. "Come on, it's only two solo lines."

I sighed. I really did not want to fight with her. "Fine."

After I finished, Stella came back from the pool. We ordered a pizza, watched a movie, then went to bed. We got up at 8:00 that morning for our 9:00 recording session.

"_I'm so excited! I just can't hide it_!" Stella sang on our way to the lobby.

"_I'm losing control_," I joined her. "_And I think I like it!_" We laughed.

The guys were already waiting for us in the lobby. We hopped into the limo and headed off to Rocque Records. I couldn't help but smile, I, too, was "so" excited.

"Charlotte seems fairly smiley today," Kendall noted.

I shrugged, trying not to blush. "I'm happy." Stella laughed.

"We all are!" Carlos said. "_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation…"_

"_Half of my heart takes time_," Logan joined in.

"_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you_." Stella, Kendall, and James were now singing.

"_With half of_-" I joined, but everyone else had stopped singing. "…my heart." Stella smiled devilishly. I slapped her.

"Don't worry," James said wink. "You're actually a really good singer."

* * *

"…So do you think you guys get it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Big Time Rush answered. It was 9:30, we were at Rocque Records, and I had just finished teaching the boys the music.

Gustavo didn't come back today. Kelly said he still needed a couple days off. That worried me. What if really didn't like my song? After a long break, I wouldn't want to come back to find out my group recorded a terrible song. What if he didn't use my song after all the hard work?

"K, guys. Cleo's ready to record!" Kelly said excitedly.

We piled into the sound booth. It was weird being in the sound booth instead of behind the recording table. There were five microphones, each with a pair headphones hanging on them, and stools set up. I took a seat, but the guys didn't. I dared myself to ask why, but I couldn't. Dang my shyness.

"Okay, guys," Cleo said into a microphone. He started play the instrumental. "James you will start…" He paused a minute, then started singing "_I was born in the_… got it?"

James laughed. "Yup!"

Cleo turned off his mic, gave us a signal, then I could hear the track playing through the speakers. I smiled.

James was slightly moving to the beat, then started his part.

"_I_ _was born in the arms of imaginary friends… free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been._"

I smiled. He did great. Now it was Logan.

"_Then you come on crashing in, like the realest thing… try my best to understand all that your love can bring_." The rest us softly "ooh"ed in the background.

Now for the chorus, where Kendall and James sang melody, Logan and Carlos harmony, and I sang an octave above Kendall and James.

"_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time… half of my heart's got a right mind to tell that I can't keep loving you_." Kendall echoed "_can't keep loving you_."

"_Oh, with half of my heart_." We all turned to each and smiled widely.

It was Kendall's turn. "_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else… made a plan, stay the man who could only love himself."_ I gave him a thumbs-up.

Now it was Carlos. I was especially excited for him. His voice was so… soulful. I loved it.

"_Lonely was the song I sang, till the day you came… showing me another way and all that my love can bring,_" he sang, with the rest of us "ooh"ing in the background. I wanted to scream. His personal accent on it was better than I could imagine.

We sang the chorus again. "_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation__, h__alf of my heart takes time..._ _half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep_ _loving you." _ Kendall echoed again_. "Oh, with half of my heart... with half of my heart."_

Bridge time. I wanted to bit my lip, but I had to sing.

"_Your faith is strong, but I can only hold on for long_," Kendall sang, with us "ooh"ing again.

"_Down the road, later on, you will hate that I never gave more to you_," Logan sang, with us singing the same background. "_Then half of my heart_."

"_But I can't stop loving you_," Carlos sang.

"_I can't stop loving you_," I echoed.

"_I can't stop loving you."_

"_I can't stop loving you."_

"_I can't stop loving you… with half of my-"_

"_Half of my heart,"_ we all sang. "_Oh, half of my heart. _

"_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination, half of my heart's got you… half of my heart's got a right mind to tell that-"_

"_Half of my heart won't do,_" James sang. I couldn't help but give him his own extra solo, since he was ignored from the bridge.

"_Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding to a bride with a paper ring… and half of my heart is the of man who's never truly loved anything,"_ we sang.

"_Half of my heart…"_ The boys sang, with me "ooh"ing in the background. We did this about 8 times; Cleo & I planned to fade it in editing.

Cleo gave us the signal tp show we were done and we all cheered, I was grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"Okay guys," Cleo said. "Unfortunately, we'll have to do it again."

We all groaned, but smiled as we did.


	11. Chapter 11 Tacos and Silent Dibs

**Carlos's POV**

After our shortest recording session ever (probably because Gustavo wasn't there to spend half the time yelling at us), the guys, Stella, Charlotte, and I went out for tacos.

"Behs… taco… evah," Kendall tried to say between bites.

"Come on Kendall," I moaned. "Chew with your mouth closed!"

All the guys stared at me like I was crazy.

"You're the one who always talks with his mouth stuffed!" Logan said.

I fidgeted in my seat. I was kinda, well, ok, a lotta trying to impress Charlotte. I'm sure she did not like mouth-stuff chewers. After taking a small bite of my taco, I wiped my mouth with a napkin politely. James saw and ended sitting out his taco like a spit-take in disbelief and shock. He then started coughing crazily.

Stella quickly patted him on the back. "Cough, James! Don't die! Cough it out! There you go…"

James glared at me, then saw me looking at Charlotte and smiled. He kicked me under the table. I ignored him.

"So what do you think Gustavo will think of the song?" Kendall said, trying to start a conversation.

"He'll love it, I'm sure," Logan said, then smiled at Charlotte. I pinched him hard underneath the table. "OW!"

"I don't know…" Charlotte said, ignoring Logan's outburst. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" I said.

"Yeah, worst thing that could happen is he just makes us rerecord it because we were pitchy in a couple of parts," James reassured.

"O-Okay," Charlotte said.

"Come on, Lottie!" Stella said. "Only someone un-human would hate it!"

"Well, Gustavo is-" Kendall started, but Logan and I cut him off by kicking him under the table. "Er, ouch."

"I'm done," Charlotte said, standing up and picking up tray.

"Me, too!" I said, picking up my barely-touched taco and following her.

"I'm stuffed!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing his tray, too. I glared at him.

I could practically feel Kendall and James roll their eyes in exasperation.

* * *

That night, Logan and I got into a heated argument about Charlotte.

"She is _my_ girl!" I exclaimed.

"How?" Logan said. "She hasn't showed any interest in you!"

"She hasn't showed interest in either of us! But I called dibs!"

"You can't call dibs on a girl!" Jo shouted from the living room, where she and Kendall were watching a movie.

"Anyway," Logan said. "You actually didn't official call dibs on her!"

"Well, you guys knew I liked her! And the rest of you didn't show interest, so then the silent dibs applies!"

"The 'silent dibs'?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"You know what I mean! You didn't show any interest in her, so she's mine!"

"She's not anyone's until she chooses to be," James said. We screamed. We didn't know he was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"It's my room?" James said.

"Mine, too!" I said.

"Whatever," James said. "Go fight in Logan and Kendall's room, where you won't disturb your roommate."

We grouchily left the room.

"Well, there's one thing we can agree on," Logan said. I glanced at him suspiciously. "We're glad James doesn't like Charlotte."

I nodded. "But what if Charlotte likes James?"

Logan shuddered. "Don't even want to think about it."

"Well, she probably doesn't," I said as we entered Logan and Kendall's room. "Isn't against girl code to like your best friend's boyfriend?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess so, but Stella and James aren't official yet."

I couldn't help but laugh at all the memories of Stella and James. James was definitely creeped out by her and her… craziness. But she was head over heels in love.

"Why do you think James doesn't like Charlotte?" Logan questioned.

"To give us a chance?" I suggested.

"He didn't do that with Jo."

"Maybe he just doesn't like her." We were quiet for a moment, to ponder the thought. "Nah," we said in unison.

"Maybe he has his eye on someone else…" Logan said. I thought about for a while.

"I bet that's it. But who?"

"The Jennifers?"

"Maybe."

"Stephanie?"

"No, we hardly see her."

"Camille?" Logan said hopefully.

I laughed. "No such luck, Logan."

"Stella?" he joked.

"Hah, no."

"Probably someone we don't know."

"Yeah, who knows who he meets at the 'Cuda photo shoots." I laughed.

Katie then barged into the room.

"Hey, you guys aren't fighting," she said.

"Hey, this isn't your room," Logan said.

Katie pulled open one of the drawers of the bureau. "Don't worry, Lo-gain. I'm just pranking Kendall. Wanna help?"

We both shook our heads. "No thanks, but feel free to go about your business," Logan said.

Katie dug through a couple more drawers, found what she wanted, and quickly put in the bag. I didn't see what she had.

"Have fun fighting… or laughing. Whatever you are doing." Katie left.

I yawned then looked at the clock. It was 10:04.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

"K," Logan said.

"G'Night."

"G'Night."

Just as I was leaving the room, I turned to Logan.

"Charlotte is mine!"

I quickly ran into my room before Logan could argue.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Crappy chapter, I know. Major writer's block. I would love it if you voted in the poll to help out of this writer's block. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Skating Secrets

**Author's Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY! I know it took me forever to update this.**

**I was soooo busy with my play, and my brother stole my laptop… trust me, I'm more angry than you guys are. But that definitely has given me time to think up some good plots… I hope.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**James's POV**

"JAMESY!"

_Groan._

"Heeeeyyyy, Jamesy! I missed you!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Why me? Why me? Curse my good looks._

"Missed me? You just saw me last night," I said cautiously. It was 10 a.m. and Stella had caught me in the lobby while picking up mail. I knew I should've left Carlos to go get it.

"Oh, well… you know!" Stella said.

_Today's Tuesday. That means Wednesday, Thursday, Friday… only four more days of Stella. Kendall said she was leaving Saturday._

"Your hair looks especially shiny today! Did you-" she snorted. "…use a smoothie?" She burst out laughing.

"I'm going to get my hair cut," I said indifferently, then walked away… quickly. I could here her screams of disapproval as I entered the parking lot and jumped in Mrs. Knight's rental car. I hope Mrs. Knight won't be needing it soon.

I raced to the hockey rink. I could only hoped Stella wouldn't come stalking me here. I went up to the desk and rented some ice skates. An OPEN SKATE sign was next to the door to Rink 3. I paid to go skating then rushed to the ice.

It felt like home. All I needed now was some gear, a hockey stick, and a puck.

After skating 5 laps, I leaned up against the wall and watched as some little girls were skating around… then a couple… then a girl, by herself. She looked about my age and had long blonde hair. I was expecting her to start doing some jumps and swirls, like a professional ice skater, but she never did. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, it looked like she was practicing some hockey plays; not very well, but still they were hockey plays. I had to go talk to her.

The closer I got, the more I could she her face. She had eyebrows darker than her hair (it reminded me of Kendall) and kind of a narrow face… wait, it wasn't…

"_Jo?"_ I asked, skating within feet of her. She jumped, fell on the ice, looked up, then made a face.

"Argh, um… Hi James."

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Skating."

"Well, duh." I rolled my eyes. "You told Kendall you _hated_ hockey."

"That doesn't mean I'm practicing it!" She said, trying to get up. She paused. "That didn't come out right, did it?" I shook my head and extended my arm for help.

"Explain," I said, as she steadied herself back on her two feet.

"Can we sit down first?" she asked. "I need to get off this ice." We skated over to the rink exit, then sat down on a bench in the lobby.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, signaling her to start talking.

"Well, ever since I found out Kendall loves hockey," she started. "I started watching it, you know, see why he was into it, maybe even come to like it myself. I just watched it on occasions, that's all. But then when I saw him flirting with that Stella girl" – I froze up – "I just, I don't know, thought maybe I could impress him by playing hockey; get him away from her."

"_Stella_," I said. _"_You think Kendall likes _Stella?" _Jo nodded.

"Well, I can guarantee that he doesn't," I said. "Not even close."

"What do you mean?" Jo said, disbelieving.

"Stella has a huge thing for me, and you know Kendall, he wouldn't ever bother that even if he did like her, which he absolutely does not."

Jo looked confused. "I think I understood that, but I'm not sure."

I grabbed her shoulders. "He doesn't like her."

"Okay," she said, grabbing my shoulders. "Now, tell me about you and Stella."

I groaned and brought my head down to my knees.

"She's obsessed with you, but you really don't like her?" Jo guessed. I moved my head in slightly up and down. "Anything else?"

I slightly raised my head. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Can I trust you with my hockey secret?"

"Well…" I bit my lip. I had no idea how to put this into words. "I think, I think I would, you know, actually like Stella, if... back in Minnesota, I had this girlfriend, Bella. She had the same hair as Stella, their names rhyme… Bella was loud and talkative… they could be twins, I swear. I really liked Bella, probably the most I would ever like a girl. I could even say I loved her. But then, she… she…" Jo was really into my story, leaning in close.

"She broke up with me!" Jo's expression wasn't surprised like I expected it, it was more exasperated.

"And let me guess, you're the dumper, never the dumpee?" I nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"That's it?"

"Well," James said. "I like Bella because she wasn't the type of girl that was shy and intimidated by my good looks. She was the type that would come up and talk to me."

"Well, so is Stella."

"I said, 'come up and talk to me,' not 'come up and stalk me!'" Jo shrugged.

"Forget Bella, if Stella's crazy about you enough to stalk you, she'll never break your heart like Bella."

"You think?"

"Yes! Now just give her a try!"

I gave in. "Fine, but if she ever…"

"…it's my fault. I understand. Now can I go home? I'm freezing. It's like 50 degrees in here."

"50 degrees? Cold? In Minnesota, that's warm."

"WHAT?"

"Well, at least it's warm in the winter."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not a whole lot to "sink your teeth in", but if I added another POV it would be too long. Next update will be soon!**


	13. Chapter 13 Shocking Stuff

**Kendall's POV**

This was not my day.

First, Katie decided to prank me by dipping my hat in water last night, then putting the wet beanie in the freezer all night. How she knew I was going to be wearing a hat today, I don't know. But frozen hats are not fun to put on your head.

And now… this.

I came to the rink to skate and see where James had gone. Mom was freaking out because her car was gone and Carlos was freaking out because James had his helmet last and he didn't know where it was. They were both looking for their missing objects when Logan put two-and-two together and guessed James took the car somewhere. Our first guess what the rink and since I was planning to go skating a bit anyway, Carlos and I took a bus to the rink.

Well, James was there, alright.

"I bet James is here," Carlos said. "What else who he do with my helmet? Wear it as an accessory?" Carlos snorted as we walked through the front door of the rink. "James doesn't wear helmets except, well for in hockey, because of 'helmet hair.'"

"Yes, Carlos, I know…" I froze up. No. Way.

James was sitting on a bench in the lobby area. But that's not why I froze up. Jo was sitting next to him, in skates. _Skates. _She hated hockey and last time I checked, she wasn't a figure skater. They were talking and all of sudden James grabbed her shoulders. _Oh, no he didn't._

"Hey, look! It's James and Jo!" Carlos said loudly. I slapped in the gut quickly.

Wait… now she was grabbing his shoulders! Why are they smiling? They shouldn't be smiling like that. Only I could smile at Jo like that. Angry filled my body. I wanted to smash something.

"Let's go Carlos," I said, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him outside.

"But, what about James?" Carlos said, pushing me off his arm then rubbing it. He is so naïve.

I dug through my pocket and found Mom's spare key. I opened her car and got in. "He can take the bus home."

"Um, okay?" Carlos said confused. He sat in the passenger seat, rolling up his sleeve to look at his red arm.

I started the engine harshly and gripped the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

"Thanks," I said, handing Katie two dollars as she gave me my ice cream cone.

She looked at the two bills, then gave me back a dollar. "You get a discount since you wrote my brother's song," she said. "But please don't tell Gustavo. He'll eat up my stand."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I won't." I walked away from her stand, which was now located at a table instead of behind bushes. I don't know how it was still open now that it was visible from Bitters's office, but I'm glad it was because the ice cream was really good.

Licking my chocolate cone, I walked back to where Stella was sitting. Logan was now sitting on my chair, talking to Stella.

"Hey… Logan," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, Charlotte... Oh sorry! This is your chair isn't?" I nodded. He stood up, then extended his arms, presenting the unoccupied seat for me to sit in. "Mi'lday."

I blushed. "U-Uh, thanks."

"Oh, Lottie! You've got to listen to his story! It's hilarious!" Stella said, smiling. "Tell her, Logie!"

Logan shrugged and sat on the chair next to me. "It's about Katie, I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I like Katie," I said. Logan half-smiled, showing his dimples. _Don't melt Charlotte, don't melt…_

"Well last night, Carlos and I were fighting in Kendall's and my room." He coughed, while Stella grinned from ear to ear. She looked like she was going to burst from not telling me something… Logan continued. "And Katie basically just busted in, grabbed something from Kendall's drawer then left. We didn't she what she grabbed, but she took one of his hats to prank him. She got it wet then froze it overnight. I guess she woke up early this morning, and well, her prank was a great wake up call." He gave a thumps up sarcastically.

"So, Kendall basically tried to put on a frozen hat this morning?" I finished. Wow, that was a long sentence.

Logan chuckled. "Yup, pretty much."

Stella squealed. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Her face was red, she was shaking, her eyes were filled with tears, and just looking at her huge smile made my cheeks hurt. When Stella is ecstatic, it's like she explodes with…ugh, who knows. And she was ecstatic now.

"Well, I better go," Logan said. "Carlos lost his helmet and he's freaking out about it." He waved me and Stella good-bye, then left the pool deck.

Stella screamed once he was out of hearing distance (but I'm sure he still heard her).

"What?" I asked, lying down on the pool chair.

"I-you-eh-oh-my-gah-it-so-ar-" Stella stuttered loudly.

"You are speaking in syllables again," I said calmly, putting on my sunglasses.

"Logan and Carlos were fighting about you last night!" Stella screamed. I sat up in my chair and prayed Logan and/or Carlos hadn't heard that.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, trying to make my body lie down again.

"They both have huge crushes over you!" she squealed, kicking her legs in the air.

"Well, I know…" I stopped. Did I know? I kind of guessed they liked me, but I never realized they like-liked me. Wait, _both_ of them like-liked. It was now all becoming a shock. I've never had one guy like me and now they were two guys that did?

"Really?" I barely-whispered in shock.

"Yes!" Stella screeched, then hugged me. "I'm so happy for you! Jealous, but happy!"

"Jealous?" I asked, pushing her off of me.

"Well, I wish James liked me. He's so cute…" Stella said, her eyes clouding over in thoughts of James. "I hope his haircut today was just a trim, I love his long hair."

"You already told me that this morning," I pointed out. She ignored me, still in her dazed look. I lightly slapped her on the cheeks until she came out of her trance.

"Sorry, he's just so…" Stella said.

"I get it."

"So, who do you pick?"

"What?"

"Carlos or Logan?"

I froze up again. Did I have pick? I liked them both, but I had no idea who I like-like better.

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, that's okay. Take your time, these boys are willing to wait, I promise. They are crazy about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I don't want to choose anyway."

Stella laughed like a maniac. "Come on, Charlotte! You are in Los Angeles! You just wrote a song for a real group! Two guys are crazy about you!" – I blushed. – "I think it's the perfect time to get a boyfriend! Not that you need to rush in picking," Stella added. "My third goal of the week: to make sure one of those boys becomes your first boyfriend."

I sighed. So far, every one of her goals this week had been accomplished, and this one probably won't be any different.


	14. Chapter 14 And The Winner Is

**Author's Note:**

**Another late update! ****I am soooo sorry! And, unfortunately, they won't be coming any sooner this week; I'll be on vacation. But I PROMISE that after the first week of August, there will faster updates.**

**A side note… WOO-HOO! New BTR tonight with a new music video! Is it just me, or have they not been "updating" lately either? Hahahaha. :) **

**Disclaimer: [I've been forgetting to do these lately, but hey you guys already know that] I do not of Big Time Rush or the song "Half of My Heart" by John Mayer.**

* * *

**Carlos's POV**

I had a feeling that Kendall was not "fine." The whole car ride home was… intense. Every time we turned a corner, I swear we were going to crash and die. But somehow we made it home unharmed. He seemed angry, and I'm not talking about his "I'm mad, but not that much because I'm never mad" angry, he was angry like the time that one boy basically harassed Katie everyday at recess. Boy, he was _angry_ then.

I took a deep sigh of relief once we turned into the Palm Woods parking. _We're alive… we're alive. _Kendall parked crooked and jumped out of the car quickly, slamming the car door so hard the car shook.

"Um," I said, dashing out of the car and practically running to keep up with his long legs that were taking long strides.

"What?" Kendall turned around to face me, his face filled with annoyance.

"I… uh…" I said. I was confused. What in the world had gotten him so angry? After a moment of silence, Kendall stomped into the lobby.

I was practically shaking. Kendall was kind of scaring me… I wondered what Logan would think. I raced into the Palm Woods, running my full speed. I knew I had to beat Kendall to our room if I wanted to talk to Logan alone. Luckily, I was a much faster sprinter than him so I easily passed him through the lobby - where he saw me running and then starting sprinting, too - and jumped into the elevator, quickly pressing the "Close Door" button violently until the doors shut and Kendall was locked outside.

"Hah!" I said, pumping a fist into the air. I pressed the "2" button then turned around. "AUGH!"

"Hello, Carlos," Camille said indifferently. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a giant squid costume and I wasn't sure which tentacles were her actually arms and legs.

"Y-y-you scared me," I said, my eyes bulging out at the weirdness of her outfit.

"I was auditioning for a part in this new movie called 'Finding Leo,'" she explained.

"Why would you want to be in a movie where you would dress up like _that_?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't really have to, it's an animated movie," Camille explained. "It just helps me get into character."

"Yeah, mhmm, well, uh... good luck with that!" I said as the elevator opened up to the second floor. I rushed out and ran down to 2J. I banged on the door, not wanting to waste time finding my key in one of the many pockets of my khakis.

"OPEN UP, LOGAN!" I screamed. The door opened unexpectedly and I fell to the ground. I jumped right back up.

"What now, Carlos?" Logan asked. I quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Don't open this door until we're done talking, okay?"

"Is this about Charlotte? Because if it is a I've got some news for-"

"NO! It's about… wait, tell me about Charlotte."

Logan rolled his eyes and walked back behind the counter to the fridge. "Hmm… maybe I _shouldn't _tell you_._" He grabbed the carton of orange juice inside and poured himself a glass.

"LOGAN!"

"Fine, fine," Logan said, taking a sip. "Charlotte now knows that we have crushes on her and we are fighting over her."

My shoulders slumped. "I already thought she knew… that's it?" Logan nodded. "BOR-RING." I said. I took a seat on the couch. "Now my turn."

I told Carlos about Kendall's violent ride home. "Well, what happened at the rink that could've made him so mad?" Logan asked. I shrugged. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. "Logan, let me in, I don't have my key!" Kendall called angrily.

"Don't let him in!" I mouthed.

"Uh…" Logan said, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to think of a plan. "I'm in the bathroom! It, uh, could take… awhile?" He looked at me for help.

Kendall sigh sounded like a growl. "Fine, I'll go use Katie's…" We listened as his footsteps faded.

"Okay we have to hurry… anyway, what happened was we were in there for, like, 2 minutes. Basically we walked in, saw James sitting on a bench with Jo, then walked out. Well, actually Kendall stormed o-OUCH!" I was cut off by a punch in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Idiot," Logan said. "Kendall thinks Jo is cheating on him with James!"

"No w-" I stopped. It started to make sense. They were both in skates, both smiling and laughing, and grabbing each other's shoulders… and what else would make Kendall that mad? "You're right!"

Logan rolled eyes. "Now you have to get out of here before Kendall finds out you were here."

"I'll jump out the window!" I said. I was about to put my helmet on until I realized I didn't have it.

"No! Just use the stairs on the other side of the hallway," Logan said. "By the way, I found your helmet."

"Where is it?" I asked eagerly.

"In the freezer."

* * *

Logan and I (with my cold helmet) snuck out of 2J just as the elevator Kendall was on opened up to the second floor. We raced our fastest down the hallway and ran down the stairs to the main floor out of breath.

"Man," I said, bending over with my hands on my knees. "We are out of shape."

"Less hockey means less endurance," Logan said, putting his hands on his head.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked him like he was crazy.

"You get more air through your lungs," Logan explained. "Crouched over like that you – Oh, hey, Charlotte!" Logan put his hand downs immediately. I stood up and wiped my forehead of sweat.

"Hi, guys," she smiled. I melted.

"Hi, Charlotte," I said, hoping I wasn't too sweaty. Oh man, are there pit stains on my shirt? We only ran three flights!

"Hey, Charlotte, can I ask you sometime?" Logan said, flaunting his dimples.

_He's not going to do it… not here. Not in front of me! Oh man, he is…_

"Yes?" Charlotte asked, oblivious.

"Do you wanna, you know, go… pizza… maybe, oh… with me… movie?" I couldn't help but snicker a bit at his attempt of asking her out.

"You mean, go on a date with you?" Charlotte asked slowly.

"Tomorrow!" Logan blurted, then blushed.

"Sure, I-I-I'd love to." Now she was blushing.

I stood there with my mouth on the ground.

"I'll be by your apartment at 6," Logan said, regaining his confidence. Charlotte bid us good-bye and left.

"Dude…" I said, but that was all I could manage. I could feel Logan doing a victory dance next to me.

I now know how Kendall feels.


	15. Chapter 15 Figuring It Out

**Sorry this is so short and I haven't updated in like, two weeks. Like, I'm really sorry.**

**And I hate to tell you, but school is starting soon for me… **

**Ugh, I'm trying.**

**Kendall's POV**

My hands hurt. A lot. Maybe I shouldn't grip the hand rests so hard. But then _maybe _James shouldn't be hanging out with _my girlfriend!_

"Bro," Katie said, looking at my white knuckles. "Your fingers are going to fall off if you keep doing that, you know."

I released my hands. "Sorry."

Katie took a seat in the empty chair next to me. "You are being stupid, Kendall," she said bluntly.

I grunted. Why did I tell her about this is in the first place?

"Why would Jo cheat on you? Okay, so maybe James is a lot cuter than you, but…" I gave Katie a nice long stare. "Sorry… Man, I haven't seen you this angry since the Matthew incident."

"Hey, that kid was harassing you! That is an understandable reason to be angry."

Katie rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you; he wasn't harassing me! I pulled a couple pranks on him and so he tried simple, pathetic attempts to get me back."

"Then why was he chasing around the playground when I visited? Huh?"

Katie sighed in exasperation. "That wasn't even Matthew, Kendall. That was Tyler Hinrekson. I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me and, you know boys, they think they can impress girls by wiggling worms in their faces."

"And what is your point?"

"My point is," Katie said, standing up. "I think your just assuming something's going on between them. Why don't you find proof?"

I stood up and pointed a finger in the air for emphasis. "Good idea! I've got a plan. I need to borrow you and your stand…"

"Kendall."

"…I'll have to find Carlos and Logan…"

"Kendall!"

"…Maybe we could hack into the security cameras…"

"KENDALL!"

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Katie placed her hands on her hips.

I put my hand on my chin like I was thinking. "No."

"Fine then," Katie said. She walked back to her ice cream stand and removed the "Be back in 10 minutes" sign. At least a dozen people rushed up to the stand, stuffing money into her hand as she tried to serve ice cream as quick as she could.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely going to be successful some day.

**Charlotte's POV**

Wow I can't believe… wow.

I was going on a date with Logan.

Not that I officially picked him over Carlos yet. Actually, it made my decision a lot more confusing. I thought, _Hey! A date with Logan, I'll probably pick him. _But then I think, _What? No! You've gotta give Carlos a chance. _And then my thoughts contain, _But that doesn't mean Logan doesn't get a chance. _

It's a huge internal conflict circle.

Once Stella found out, she flipped. Like, seriously. She did one of her handsprings she learned from gymnastics. I don't know how she didn't knock over anything by doing it in my tiny apartment.

"OH MY GOSH, CHARLOTTE! THIS IS GREAT! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD CHOSE LOGAN!"

"But I didn't choose him."

"…HE'S AWESOME AND CUTE AND WE SHOULD DEFINITELY PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT…"

"Stella, I'm not even sure when he wants to have the date."

"A SKIRT, DEFINITELY. NOT A BLOUSE. OOOOH AND YOUR HAIR CURLED! OH, THIS WLL BE SO MUCH – hey, where are you going?"

I walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed the phone. I scrolled through caller ID until I found the number I wanted. I hit the "TALK" button. As the phone rang, I held up my finger to my lips, hopeful signaling Stella to shut up.

"Hello?" It was James.

"Hi, James, it's Charlotte."

"Hey Charlotte. Kelly called me and Gustavo is going to be at the recording studio tomorrow and listen to the track and we're all hoping for you to come…"

"Yeah, sure. Can I talk to Logan?" I practically feel James make a look at Logan, who I can hear in the background.

"Sure, here he is…"

"Hey, Charlotte!" Logan said eagerly. In the background, I hear the sound of someone… growling?

"Hey, um, I was wondering… you know, you didn't really make our date plans understandable."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. How about tonight? Around 6? We can go out for pizza then a movie?"

"That sounds great." I realize Stella was next to me the whole time trying to listen in on our conversation. She silently squeals.

"Cool, see you then," I imagine his dimple-y smile and try not to sound stupid biding him good-bye.


	16. Chapter 16 Joe's Specialty Pizza

**OH MY WORD. It's been, what? A month? More? Ugh... Sorry, school... stuff... writer's block... too many excuses. I hope you all are still willing to read this, though. Maybe you should read the previous chapter to remember what was happening. ;)**

**Seriously, I could not be sorrier. Here's a nice long chapter to show my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: You know, the usual. I don't own anything. I'm that poor. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**James's POV**

Alright, I know what you're all thinking, but... it's really not that bad. Jo was a friend and it's not like anyone will find out.

I told myself that over and over the whole time I drove home from the rink. I couldn't help but admit that I just might've flirted with Jo a little bit, but it wasn't bad.

I was kind of thankful I talked to her alone, with her whole down-to-earth-ness, I-know-how-girls-feel-because-I-am-one, and I'm-here-to-listen characteristics, it felt good to rant about Bella to her.

Of course, she made me feel stupid about the whole situation, too, but that's not the point.

I pulled Mrs. Knight's rental into the first parking spot I could find... way in the back. I also took my time walking up to the entrance. I didn't feel like encountering any human right now, I just needed to spend time in my thoughts. But because I'm sure that God wrote down somewhere that you can never get what you want, the second I stepped into the Palm Woods, Katie cut me off.

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

I have to admit... I was kind of scared.

We walked over to a quiet corner in the lobby. She turned and faced me, her eyes cold and serious, her mouth pin-straight, and her head just slightly tilted to the right, giving her the perfect evil mother face.

"What did I do?" I squealed.

Her eyes lightened and her mouth relaxed. She crossed her arms. "Why were to hanging out with Jo?"

"I just... I was... we were... I didn't... hehehehe," I stuttered. I've never felt so awkward and... squeamish.

"Let me guess... you were at the ice rink chilling out or whatever you boys do and it just so happened that Jo was there so you hung out together with no intimate relations?"

I thought for a moment. "Right on the dot," I said in amazement.

"I told you so!" Katie shouted over her shoulder. Kendall then popped out of a bush with the tree hat and eye black on.

"Alright," Kendall grumbled. "I would be able to tell if he was lying."

"Wait... what is going on?" I questioned.

"Kendall saw you and the rink with Jo and thought you were still his girlfriend," Katie said plainly. "My work here is done."

Kendall gave a painful smile. "Sorry?"

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"But never do anything like that again," Kendall said seriously.

I slightly laughed, slapping his hand. "I promise."

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

_Make me wanna say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh my gosh._

I had this song stuck in my head for the past hour. It only made sense because it fit how I felt.

Have I ever told you how annoying my alarm clock is? At 5:32 I decided to bring it out into the living room so I could easily watch the time. I had been all dressed and make up'd and I was ready for Logan. So for the next half hour I sat there watching the glowing green clock blink and blink and blink...

It's gets _really_ annoying after awhile.

5:57, where is he? This late. He said around 6 and it's around 6. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

Stella had gone down to the pool to get some more "James Time. I'm trying to decide when to break it to her that he'll never like her back.

I then violently debated whether I should look out the window to see if she was by the pool and, if so, what she was doing. _Do it, it won't change anything. _But what if Logan comes when I do? I bet if I do look out he won't come for anther 10 minutes. _That's ridiculous._ What if he's down there and see me looking? _He's not going to be down there. _You know what, I don't even need to look down there. _But you know you want to..._

_Knock, knock, knock._

I practically screamed, but slapped (literally) my mouth shut before anything audible came out. I quickly grabbed my clutch - _no wait, I don't need it _- set it down - _just take it anyway _- then picked it back up and ran toward the door, but slowed down as I got closer so they "clicks" of my heels wouldn't inform him that I was running.

I quickly patted my curled hair and opened the door and put on my biggest smile... but it wasn't necessary; I smiled involuntarily when I saw Logan. He cleaned up good.

"Hey." Dimples... _oh my gosh._

"Hi." _Do not get weak in the knees. Repeat... DO NOT GET WEAK IN THE KNEES._

Everything felt like a dream. It seemed a fluffy, long hour until we finished walking down the hallway, going down the elevator, out the lobby, and into the car.

_Wake... UP._

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the fuzziness. It helped only slightly.

"So where are we going?" I asked politely.

Logan cleared his throat, I could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes. "This small Italian Pizzeria. It's very authentic," he said smartly. "It was founded in 1913 by this family that migrated from Italy..."

I listened very intently while he explained a long and boring history about the pizzeria. He stuttered a couple times and kept pulling down on his light blue oxford. It was kind of cute.

We eventually reached the pizzeria. It had an old, villa style with the name "Zanardi's" in bold lights on the front and vines crawling up all over the walls.

"It's gorgeous," I complimented. The fuzziness started to come back.

Logan smiled. I shook my head vigorously when he wasn't looking.

We entered the restaurant and approached the greeter.

"Hello, welcome to Zanardi's," he said with an annoying smile. "How many?"

"I have reservations, actually, under Logan." Logan said. _Reservations? Impressive!_

The greeter scanned a list on his podium. "Ah, welcome Mr. Mitchell. Right this way," he said, grabbing two menus.

He led us to the back of the restaurant, where it was a bit quieter. We sat at a small table for two. The greeter gave us our menus and then we were alone.

I would absolutely, completely, LOVE to say that right then and there things start to hit off; we would start talking and flirting, really connecting. But honestly, it was awkward. Logan seemed to nervous to say anything and I was not the type to start up conversations. But I someone had to say something soon...

"Joe's Specialty pizza sounds good."

Logan nodded, pullling on his collar again.

"Wanna get that in a small?"

"M-Maybe a m-medium?" he said strained to say. A couple of the bricks on my shoulders lifted.

"Sure, for leftovers." I nodded. Right on cue, our waiter came to our table.

"Hi I'm Jenny," she said with a smile just as stupid as the greeter's. "What kind I start you guys with to drink?"

"I'll have Sprite," I said.

"Coke," Logan choked out.

"Alright then," she said. "And do you guys need another moment to decide what you'd like to order?"

"Uh, no..." I turned to Logan to get a second opinion, but he kept staring into his lap. _What was wrong? He wasn't acting like this before. _"No." I confirmed and looked at the menu. "Joe's Specialty-"

"Ooh, that's sooo good!" she interrupted.

"Uh, medium size, please," I said, hoping she would leave... now.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," she said and left finally.

I turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow. I could see sweat glistening from his brow and he had been pulling on his collar so hard, I could see red spots on his neck.

"So..." I tried to start, but I wasn't sure how. Logan giggled nervously. I forced myself to spit something out.

"Do you like any sports?"

I wanted to slap myself in the face. Everyone knew that the Big Time Rush boys were obsessed with hockey.

"Hockey... used to soccer," he said with an extremely noticeable awkwardness. "What 'bout you."

"Nothing really, I used to watch baseball with my dad all the time, though," I said.

"Oh," Logan said. He cleared his throat, preparing himself to say something.

_Please don't screw up, please don't screw up._

"What's your, uh, you know, favorite, um, whadya call it, movies?"

I thought for your moment, trying my best not to screw up. "The Proposal. I love Sandra Bullock."

"Who?"

"You know, Miss Congeniality?"

Logan shook his head.

"Oh."

I was now fully aware that the fuzzy, dream-like feeling was gone.

The waiter then came with our drinks without saying anything.

_Oh, NOW you choose to be quiet?_

We both sipped our drinks, without breaking away. Soon it felt as though we were competing to see who drink fastest. I immediately took my mouth away from the straw and Logan, the smart boy, did, too.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes, but of course it felt like a couple of hours. My mind raced for something to say but nothing good enough to say aloud.

_Why am I hear? This isn't going anywhere. This is stupid. Logan and I have no chemistry. He must be able to realize that by now? Maybe I should leave. There's a bus station around here somewhere, I know it. I should have enough money to buy a ticket back to the Palm Woods. Alright, just take a deep breath and tell him..._

"I-"

"Uh-" he said at the same time.

Awkward pause.

"You go-"

"Uh, I-"

Awkward pause again.

"You go first," I said clearly and louder than my usual.

Logan blushed. "I'm sorry this is so..." he stopped, thinking for the correct words.

I got the signal. "Uh, maybe I should go. Things just aren't working out." I stood up, dug in my purse, and set a twenty on the table. "You can keep the pizza."

_Oh myyyyyy gosh._

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I stared at the twenty on the table, at Andrew Jackson mocking me.

He was terribly president, anyway.

The waitress came over and with our pizza. She didn't even bother to make a note of the missing half on the table. Maybe she thought she had gone to the bathroom.

"Can you box this?" I asked. "And can I have the bill?"

Now she got it. "Oh, um, alright..." Her face was mixed with confusion and, what, relief?

Why did you let her go, Logan? You're an idiot. You're a nervous wreck. No one will ever like you. It's a miracle that Camille does.

I didn't intend on telling her that things between us were awkward or that we probably didn't have a future or whatever Charlotte thought I was going to say.

I was just going to tell her that I really liked her, and I didn't want things to be weird between us.

But I guess this is the easy way out.


End file.
